fanonverse3fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Héroes Multiversales: Aniversario
Han pasado muchos años desde el enfrentamiento contra Deluxe y la derrota de Dark HSP, pero aún así siguen más vitales que nunca y poderosos, sin embargo, Dark y sus secuaces vuelven al ataque, con sorpresas..... ''-''Planeta Tierra- Crash: Vaya, cuanto tiempo, pensar que hemos peleado con doctores, emperadores y maldades de nivel galactico a un nivel hyper versal! Mario: Bueno, mi amigo, la verdad es que el time, pasa volando y da nuevas sorpresas por el camino, no Sonic? Sonic: Claro, el tiempo intenta igualarme en velocidad, jeje! Star Knight: Pero, Dark siempre regresa con un plan, y con el Voidtrap libre, se puede esperar que aparezcan más males astrales..... White: No hay que olvidar a los híbridos! Son muy poderosos Crash: Woah, y a los tita- N. Manueh la cima de una montaña mecanizada: Saludos, Héroes Multiversales!, Me extrañaron?, Pues después de intensos años de terapia, consegui quitarme esta locura de encima, y viendo que es su aniversario desde que el grupo ha sido fundado, he traido a muchos de sus amigos! Miren! -''En eso se ven al Oficial Doblez, N. Cortex, Dr. Eggman, Buggler, Xeoid, Bowser, El Rey Dedede, Mikardi, Los Anti-Héroes Multiversales, Venom, N. Gin, Crunch, Luigi, Gyd, MetagrossYT, Gallego, Athena, Meta Knight, Las Tres Magas de Jambastion, Sailor Galaxy, N. Beta, HSP, Deluxe, Voidlie, Glyrrika, Dr. Roo y Maníah-'' N. Manueh: Todos vinieron, para ver como os regalo su destrucción! en serio Héroes Multiversales: ......Que? HSP: Sí y con algo de ayuda, logre hacerle recuperar la cordura definitivamente. N. Manueh: Te lo agradezco HSP, eres la única familia que tengo. HSP: Lo se, Manueh. Maníah: Awww, que bonita familia. N. Manueh: Sí, y tu también hija mía. N. Manueh: Ahora venid a por mi, Héroes Multiversales! Manueh empieza a lanzar varias gotas de tinta acidas del cielo, y crea varios agujeros negros de los que salen varios cuchillos, pero es derribado por Star Knight y este se telenstranporta, a una distancia cercana. N. Manueh: Conoce al robot que me ayudara a destruirte! El Skullord! Robo 21: A pasado mucho tiempo, Héroes. Sientan el poder de mi magnifico Skullord! Robo 21, pilotando el Skullord, hace que el Skullord dispare varias bazucas, y estas van impactando, por toda el área. Sonic: Déjenmelo a mí! transforma en Superior, y hace un Superior Spin Dash, en la cabina Robo 21: Ah! Asustada, Largo de aquí! disparar rayos que convierten en comida a cualquiera que tenga la desventura de recibir el rayo Superior Sonic Esquivando: Wop, Por aquí! Ya no me vez, aquí estoy! Robo 21: Grrr Enojada Hora de ponerme seria! 21 con su mano dispara por 5 lados y convierte a Sonic en un helado. Robo 21: Te destruire! El skullord prepara un Gran Bill Bala Nuclear, y dispara hacia el helado. Crash en eso destruye parte de los cables con Frutas Wumpa y crea varios cortocircuitos- Robo 21: Agh, no es justo! dispara por la explosión Para la siguiente, se enfrentaran a mi personalmente! No más secuaces! -En un lugar desconocido- Universe: Hmm, al parecer siguen peleando, cambiemos un poco las cosas..... un Set de Armadura y Armas de Diamante con poderes y lo encierra en un tesoro de diamante Universe: Heh, ahora veamos como se pelean por el poder, Nacieron con Avaricia, eso les causara problemas. El tesoro sale volando hacia el Sistema Solar del Multiverso Central Universe: Ahora le dire, a Dark........ -Minutos después- Dark HSP Holograma: ' Saludos, Mortales, y otras especies, además de los de mi raza, Universe, ha creado un gran tesoro, que además de contener mucho oro, gemas y otras cosas, contiene un Set Completo de Armadura y Armas, con un poder bestial, y no creo que quieran desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que movilizarse, y que consiga el mejor. Crash: Un tesoro? Sonic: Si alguien consiguiera el tesoro, tendriamos otro problema más que resolver. Mario: Y si lo consiguiera Dark? Star Knight: No estoy seguro, pero tal vez nos de más problemas de lo que habitualmente da. White: Como sea, Manueh dijo que es nuestro aniversario, así que ha cele que la mayoría se ha esfumado Crunch: Al diablo con los tesoros, yo prefiero entrenar, aunque sí que me gustaria probarme la armadura, haber si me queda. Crash: Woah, de seguro te quedara. Crunch: Entonces después de mi horario de gimnasio y almuerzo, ire a campear a algún desafortunado que consiga el tesoro, y crea haber ganado. va Spiderman: Un gran cambio. Sonic: Muy bien, gente, Moveos! Star Knight: Mario, tu ve al Hyper Verso Central, Sonic tu busca por este sistema solar, Yo por los multiversos, Crash por los satelites y Spiderman con Bomberman al Mundo de los Espejos y Another Dimension! Héroes Multiversales: Let's go! Oficial Doblez: Oh shit, Here we go again. -Ahora con los que estaban en la fiesta y los Anti-Héroes Multiversales- Sailor Galaxy: Un tesoro de un poder bestial? Nazo: Sí así es, si conseguimos esa armadura, solo debemos averiguar como clonarla. Bulzeeb: Armaduras, pasado de moda, Hmph. Wario: Y mucho oro y gemas, nos haría ricos! Nega Knight: Dinero y el Poder, pero eventualmente encontraremos fuerzas para medir nuestras habilidades y potencial, así que vayamos de inmediato, y veamos quien merece quedarse con el tesoro. Fake Crash: Tesoro? Pistolas Doradas Duales y un buen traje de vaquero, y todos veran mi perfección! Sailor Galaxy: ......palabras Wario: A moverse, el tesoro sera mí- Ehem, de Nosotros, claro! -Con los otros- Oficial Doblez: Un tesoro, tal vez sirva para derrotar a Nero! Flamberge: ¿Quien es Nero? Oficial Doblez: Un vandalo, que siempre molesta a los de mi Wiki, y mi misión es combatirlo, y defender FFP! Zan Partizanne: Yo, Zan, de la que tengo un nombre tan largo, que ni yo misma me acuerdo bien, propongo aliar fuerzas e ir a por el tesoro Francisca: Se lo decimos a Hyness? Zan Partizanne: No es necesario, el ya habra escuchado, además de las explosiones y la destrucción del Skullord, venga vamos para allá, chicas. Oficial Doblez: Soy Z(? -Varias horas después- N. Cortex: Así que estamos de acuerdo, iremos con todo no solo a por el tesoro sino a destruir a esos Héroes Multiversales, si unimos fuerzas al maximo, mis modificaciones geneticas y cyberneticas en sus ejercitos serviran excelentemente. Bowser: Si Cortex! Con estos Goombas y Koopa Tropas mejorados, podre acabar con el fontanero aventurero de Mario! Rey Dedede: No te concentres en uno, concentrate en todos, tengo ganas de darle una paliza a Kirby, pero tengo que estar pendiente de los demás, espero que esos Waddle Dees y Doos mejorados sirvan. Buggler: Hm, Dedede tiene razón no te lo tomes serio con uno, ve a por todos, además recuerdan que son dos escuadrones, y aunque el segundo no esta completo, faltan 2 integrantes, para que tenga 5, como el original, aunque ahora sean 6. Xeoid: Cortex, con mis inventos también puedo fortalecer aún más a nuestros ejercitos, pronto esos héroes veran que hasta un simple enemigo puede conseguir igualar transformaciones hahahaha! Venom: Y yo en que puedo ayudar? Ehm, surfeando la web? N. Cortex: Y si nos prestas muestras de tu simbionte? Xeoid: Pero, Cortex, solo debes aplicar en soldados fuertes, no vaya a ser que tengamos problemas en que algunos héroes multiversales consigan simbiontes, además de Spider! N. Cortex: Tonterias, los Héroes Multiversales, nunca dejarian que algo así les pasara, venga a trabajar! Dr. Eggman: Activare, los portales, hahaha! -En eso aparecen varios ejercitos de Koopas, Waddle Doos, High High Bandits, Xenobots y Egg Pawns, con un Egg Dragon- -''Mientras Tanto, en el Hyper Verso Central-'' Mario: Hola? HSP: Hola. Deluxe Almorzando: Vaya, Mario, que haces aquí? Te gustaría algo de pasta, con salsa roja y albóndigas? Mario Hambriento: Pasta? Con salsa roja y albóndigas? Por supuesto! sienta Cuanto tarda? Deluxe Sirviendo: Ya esta lista! HSP un poco su máscara y cubriendose con sombras: Vaya delicia, esta pasta..... Deluxe Adivinando: A si preguntas, quienes fueron de mi familia por ese estúpido tesoro, pues fueron, Voidllie para proteger el tesoro, Glyrrika, Jokarx para encontrar dignos oponentes y Dark HSP posiblemente. Mario Sorprendido: Vaya dones que tienes, es una salvación tenerte de nuestro lado, Ñam la pasta Deluxe: Heh, todo gracias a HSP, que me ayudo cuando yo apenas era una infante, a diferencia de Dark enojada HSP: No te preocupes de Dark, ya esta pagando todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Mario: Espero algún día demostrar que tu arduo entrenamiento valió la pena, HSP! HSP: Hah, falta mucho aún, pero cuando estés preparado, no intentes hacerlo fácil, ve con todo, y colabora con tus amigos. Deluxe: Derrotar a HSP, es uno de los más grandes desafíos del Hyper Verso, ya viste su poder, y el sigue entrenando arduamente por más de 1 Cuatrillon, sin duda alguna alguien de admirar, y espero que al menos nuestros sucesores, sigan su ejemplo. HSP: Jokarx y Dreadyth, son los que podrán ser mis verdaderos sucesores, han demostrado un poder más alto que los demás, y eso me alegra. Deluxe: Espero que no solo sean 2, aunque haría el Hyper Verso, con tantos seres poderosos al nivel de HSP?, probablemente seria re-creado. -Mientras Tanto- Crash: Nada por aquí, y nada por allá, solo que un frío que pela, brrr congelado N. Kai: El marsupial ha vuelto, dinos donde esta el tesoro, y te dejaremos continuar con tus estúpidas aventuras. Crash: .... N. Kai: ¡Mudo!, pues ni modo, lo quieren a golpes, Flora! Hazte Gigante! Flora: Como usted diga, N. Kai. Flora se hace gigante, y empieza a destruir varias montañas congeladas, pero Crash le da un golpe en los ojos, que la cega. Flora: Ah! Mis ojos, N. Kai! Enojada N. Kai aparece y levitando, dispara varios proyectiles, mientras empieza destruir varios tempanos y el mar congelado se abre paso. Superior Crash: Toma esto, Kai! N. Kai: Argh, Flora, ya estas? Flora: Grr, muere estupido marsupial! En eso el piso donde estaba Flora se rompe y cae al mar frío, dejandole mitad de cuerpo sumergido. Flora: Brrr, que frío, pero puedo soportar esto! Congelada N. Kai: Tu nunca nos derrotaras, Crash! N. Kai paraliza a Crash y lo tira al oceano Superior Crash: Hora de calentar las cosas! MUI Crash aparece y golpea a N. Kai fuertemente que este choca con Flora y caen al oceano Flora y N. Kai: No has visto lo ultimo de nosotros, Crash Bandicoot! al oceano Flora pierde su tamaño gigante, y Kai se telenstranporta con ella muy lejos. Crash: Fiu, creo que ya termine aquí, veamos que es lo que hacen los otros, no lector? -Mientras con Star Knight- Rey Dedede: A por él, Xenotops! Xenotops intenta clavar las hachas en Star Knight, pero es derrotado Rey Dedede: Ack, nadie puede derrotar a este maldita bola rosa? Dr. Eggman aparece con un lanzallamas y un ejercito de Waddle Doos Dr. Eggman: Bien, es hora de intercambiar enemigos Eggman dispara el lanzallamas mientras es protegido por el ejercito de Waddle Doos, pero Star Knight usa su Nebulos Maximus Star, y con 4 golpes derrota a Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Uff, no estoy hecho para estas cosas. N. Cortex dispara varios rayos con su arma, en eso aparece Buggler Buggler: Ahora estas impidiendo nuestros planes, estupido circulo humanoide, dame el Tesoro! Buggler es derrotado de unas cuantas patadas y es lanzado contra Cortex y ambos caen en una piscina Xeoid aparece pilotando un Xeno-Destroyer Xeoid: Como Dark, dijo, Dame el tesoro que conseguiste, a Mí!!!! Xeoid en eso dispara varios misiles nucleares, pero Star los desvía hacia su Xeno-Destroyer, y termina destruido por los misiles. Star Knight cae al suelo, y se levanta Star Knight: Estuvo cerca. -Ahora con White y Spidey- White: Bomba va! DMK le rompe la máscara: Bah, tengo mejores cosas que conseguir un estupido tesoro! larga Spiderman: Por aquí camarada, o es que esta subido de peso? King D-Mind: ¡¿Que?! Te destrozare por eso! Spiderman Fenix Cosmico: Hoy no, amigo da un devastador puñetazo que lo noquea -Ahora con Sonic- Sonic: El tesoro! En eso aparecen Manueh y Dark HSP. N. Manueh: Ya nos arruino los planes! Dark HSP: ..... Dark toma la forma de máscara y toma el cuerpo de Manueh. '''Dark-Manueh: ' Por ultima vez, Héroe Multiversal, dame las fuentes de energía! Sonic: Hoy no! telenstranporta Maximus Shadic: Y yo te dire, Por ultima vez, Oscuro, rendios ya! Ambos se enfrentan, hasta que Dark usa el Hyper, y empieza a sobrepasar a Shadic. En eso aparecen Mario y Crash, y lo ayudan contra Dark, pero sigue superandolos. En eso llegan los ultimos héroes multiversales, y se fusionan, trayendo de vuelta una vez más a Ultimate. 'Ultimate: '''Ahora estamos equilibrados! transforma en Superior Ambos luchan parejos, mientras empiezan a arrasar con la zona de su alrededor y el tesoro cae por un precipicio y el planeta explota. Pero Ultimate logra derrotar a Manueh, de una buena vez, después de varias horas N. Manueh: He vuelto a perder, vaya tontería, debería cederle el puesto a Maníah, que ella si nació para estas cosas. Dark HSP: Esto no ha terminado, Héroes, aún queda el tesoro, todavía queda el tesoro, y por lo tanto todavía nuestra victoria, muahaha con Manueh en un portal Sonic: Bueno, quien quiere cenar? Mario: Vayamos a jugar unos karts o parties, ya hemos hecho suficiente hoy, y feliz día para nosotros hah. -Los Héroes se retiran, sin embargo aún hay cabos pendientes- -Al siguiente día- Crunch: Uff, desearía tener ese tesoro como premio de mis esfuerzos..... eso el tesoro bien disparado hacia Crunch Crunch: Woah, atrapar el meteoro! el Cofre en vuelto en llamas azules y lo abre Crunch: La armadura de diamante y las armas...... el cofre Crunch: Bueno, un esfuerzo diario siempre tiene sus frutos va a su casa -Mientras tanto- '''Dark-Maníah: ' Hey, es cierto, mientras estaban peleando por el tesoro consegui las fuentes de energía, ahora tengo todo el poder! Se acerca el fin del Hyper Verso, tal y como lo conocemos! En eso aparecen Sailor Moon, Hat Girl y Allison. '''Dark-Maníah: '''Hmph! Vaya Héroes insistentes, siempre arruinando mis planes, pero con este nuevo cuerpo, tendré la victoria asegurada, hahaha. -De vuelta a la Tierra- Crash: Oigan, que creen que podamos hacer? Mario: Ir a tu computador, y buscarte una vida como Skardi o proteger la tierra internamente como '''KatieOV. Sonic: Omega, se parece a N. Gin y en algo a Xeoid Star Knight: Ay, cuando creen que se le termine la maldición a Robo 21? White: Quien quiere ir a comer algo? Yo pago Spiderman: Bueno vayamos, entonces -Algunos metros más tarde- Star Knight: Ay, I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, number six with extra dip and a number seven, with cheese, and a large soda Sonic: Yeah yeah, it's Sonic, Baby, and i'm a gangstah baby! Teos Mario: Some xenobots, meeting some Dark HSP's minions, to do some kind of DEAL, x4. -Mientras tanto..... Otra vez- Oficial Doblez: Y a donde conduce esta puerta? abre HSP: You picked the wrong house fool! Oficial Doblez: Ay, ay ay! HSP, It's me Doblez, CHILL CHILL! HSP: Z? Ohhhh x5 My dog! What's Up? Oficial Doblez: Nada, que me quede varado por aquí y ahora no se como volver, a proteger FFP..... HSP Chasquea: Pan comido, F*cking with HSP, remember that name! Fake HSP: Hep, hep, hep! Ink HSP: Vaya, ya llegaste? HSP: ..... Dark HSP: NoN, se fue :V Fake HSP: HSP! Que bueno que llegaste, han derrotado a mi hija, y no se como vengarla...... HSP: ¿What's wrong with you? Fake HSP: I don't know man Timer Zero: Y si jugamos bolos? -En eso salen los hermanos hacia algún local de la Tierra a almorzar y pasarla a lo grande- Fake HSP: Los hijos y los nietos..... El respeto, debe ser conseguido Ink, como el dinero Dark HSP: En su caso, yo no tengo hijos. Ink HSP: Pero que cojones, Dark, tener hijos es algo natural, claro no abusar de las mujeres para llenar el mundo de hijos, y para las herencias heh. HSP: Tener además de hijos, nietos y bisnietos, no es algo malo, Dark. Fake: El problema es quien te va a querer, como novio xd. Ink HSP: Ay, si tu has forzado a tu novia a tener hijos contigo. Fake: Pues sí. HSP: Bah, dejadlo en paz, vayamos a jugar bolos y comer algo. Fake: Me parece bien. Ink HSP: Voy a ganarles! HSP: Acepto el desafío. Categoría:Entradas